Black wing
by HitoOokami
Summary: Feeling alone once Bella has made her choice jacob feels crushed so what happens when suddenly werewolf blood hangs heavy in the night air. mature for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Please don't read this if you haven't read the books there are major spoilers ok gd. For all the Jacob lovers a fic for him. Feeling alone once Bella has made her choice jacob feels crushed so what happens when suddenly werewolf blood hangs heavy in the night air.  
Mature for later scenes please review thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

This story is for the fans to look at a different group of outcomes for twilight/New moon/Eclipse so please enjoy all reviews good or bad are welcome. I also don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does thanks for reading if I get more than ten reviews I will continue to write a girl needs some encouragement.

Jacob's POV-

"I just didn't get it why was I like this? Maybe if I wasn't a werewolf Bella would be in my arms instead of that Bloodsucker" my jaw clenched with a sickening crunch. I just felt like I was to blame for my own pain, the loss that burnt like hot embers charring my skin to the bone. Sam's nudge brought me out off my thoughts his soft eyes calmed me and helped me to gain control.  
"It's not your fault you know, sometimes love leaves you alone in the dark but trust me someone will hold the light out for you" I enjoyed patrol with Sam he was the only one I could really relate to. I was also glad that the others couldn't read my mind right now what with them not in werewolf form at the time, I just wished I would imprint and soon.

We suddenly picked up a scent. The smell hung thick in the air Sam's thoughts shot through my head as he darted off into the trees it was dark almost impossible to see him and his midnight fur.  
I ran in sam's paw prints reading his mind like a map as he came to an opening near the cliff. I was a mear second behind him but the sight was unbearable.

Crouched in a cat like position over what seemed to be a mound of claret violet fur was a chilling vampire, hardly domesticated like the cullens this Vampire licked it's lips and whispered "I'm quite partial to werewolf blood as you can see" indicating to the mass of blood that still quivered either by life or the wind I didn't know.  
It preached again more loudly this time growing louder with each word "you however have interupted my werewolf soiree" when the last word left it's dead lips it lunged for sam. sweeping his slender body under the vampires jump sam turned and barked his command to me.  
"CALL THE OTHER'S NOW!"

I was quick to answer as I let a howl from deep in my lungs rip the sky a cry for help. Withing seconds their minds eyes came into view as if watching a multiplayer game I could see Quil, Embry, Paul and Leah come bounding through the woods to where we stood.  
Stunned to staues the others couldn't believe it they thought it was over when Victoria was killed obviously not. I sprung into action and tore towards the vampire he fell throught the air like a contortionist his moves nible he had experience under his belt.

The others surrounded him.He decided it wasn't a fair fight so he sprung off the cliff into the waters bellow, his body no longer visible in the crashing blue wash of waves. Exhausted Sam collapsed with a dull thud turning into human form we ran to aid him he muttered an appology for being weak and demanded we see if the victim was still alive.  
I turned to go see after no one made any advance, slowly walking up to the mangled heap I leapt back in horror as the shewolf screeched. All of us covered out ears to stop the sound from killing our sensative hearing. I set off again and rolled her over only to see two dug out wounds oozing in scarlet blood her back arched in agony as she curled and un-curled her body I finally realized what was happening she was becoming a vampire.

Shocked at this I turned to run when a faint human hand grabbed at my leg I turned and saw the most piercing eyes yet the most beatutiful face that held them. spinning and crouching in one swift movement I picked her up.

"She's turning into one of THEM leave her to die" Leah's words cut me deep I wanted to protect what life this shewolf had left.  
"What do you know maybe it won't effect her maybe she will be normal" surprised to hear shakey words from my mouth oppose Leah's suggestion I fought verbally to counter this argument.  
"Please Sam I will take her into my care I will make her better I know I can" I had never spoke with such intensity befor my words were always spoken light heartedly.  
Sam struggled into a sitting position and grumbled his respone.  
"If you do then know that if she kills YOU will have to kill her"  
My throat felt constricted so I just nodded.  
"FINE get yourself killed you stupid bastard" I took no notice of Leah's words as she trudged off into the darkness probably off to sulk.The others soon followed suit as I bounded off towards the Cullens home.

I Kept a steady pace as I avoided trees and holes ducking branches and brambles.I could smell the vampire venom consuming her much quicker than human blood. I felt lost until I caught a wiff of Bella's sweet scent but only slightly so I chased what little lead I had to the Cullen's home Carlise was my only hope for her.

Bella's POV-

We all sat in the cullen's living room watching my favourite movie (Romeo and juliet) when Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over and her mind seemed lost we all stared concerened with what she saw. When suddenly she stood blinking I missed it I also missed the speed in which she reached the front door and flung it open only to show Jacob panting covered in blood all over his chest which heaved uncontrollable probably due to all the vampire scent in the room.  
Edward's nose twitched then I noticed the mauled girl shaking violently in his grasp.  
"She's going into shock" Carlise words broke the silence. He glided over to Jacob grabbed the girl and began his round of orders.  
"Edward clean the dinning room table, Esme be a dear and fetch my bag this girl will die if we don't act NOW!" Hearing Carlise voice strain in anxiety was uncommon even esme seemed to notice but everyone did as they were told all moving into action.

"Bella you and alice fetch blankets, clean clothes and water lots of it if you will"  
I nodded and raced off being towed by alice. Withing minutes we had come down to a completely different scene which looked like something from a hospital drama.  
"Now what happened jacob? I just need a summary"  
"Well we were on patrol sam and I when we smelt blood it filled the air and when we followed it we came across a vampire sucking this werewolfs blood"  
I was shocked to hear she was a werewolf but soon realised she was changing that was why she was screaming in agony and bleeding, pouring pints onto the wooden floors.

"Edward can you read her mind tell her we will talk through that so she won't waste energy ask her to explain the vampire I may know who he is"  
"CAN YOU HEAR ME I'M EDWARD CULLEN AND I NEED YOU TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR ATTACKER CAN YOU DO THAT JUST NOD"  
The girl nodded slightly and edward began concentrating again.

Edward's POV-

"CAN YOU HEAR ME I'M EDWARD CULLEN AND I NEED YOU TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR ATTACKER CAN YOU DO THAT? JUST NOD"  
The girl nodded slightly and I began concentrating again.  
"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE? WHAT DID HE SAY"  
"EASY TIGER I CAN ONLY ANSWER SO MANY AT ONCE"  
A subtle smirk spread across her blood stained lips.  
"SORRY ARE YOU IN MUCH PAIN"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK NOT ONLY AM I BLEEDING TO DEATH BUT I SMELL TERRIBLE"  
"AT LEAST YOUR POSITIVE SO WHAT DID HE OR SHE LOOK LIKE"  
"IF IT WAS A WOMAN I COULD OF TAKEN HER OUT THIS WAS A MAN HIS EYES WERE RED ALMOST CRIMSON HE WAS TALL WITH WIDE SET SHOULDERS AND A PALE COMPLECTION WHEN HE FOUND ME HE SAID HE WAS A CARCASE STALKER WHAT EVER THAT WAS HE ALSO SAID HE SPECIALISED IN WEREWOLVES"  
I turned to carlise and replayed exactly what she said to him he only said one word "Guillaume"

The shewolf dug her claws into the oak table leaving deep marks she then spoked in a rasped tone "That's him that's what he said his name was I'll kill him"  
"Stay till your wounds are healing too quickly they will heal wrong"  
"Will I become a vampire Doc"  
"I have no idea we will just have to see ok but I promise I will not let you go without a fight"  
Carlise conversation with the girl let us all shaken so we all went upstairs to hide from the screams also the smell of blood was driving me mad whilst bella was becoming faint.

4 hours later-

Jacob's POV-

We waited in silence with the odd murmur or petty chatter. "finally!" my word shot out before I could contain it, carlise apperred in the door way with a sombre look chizeled into his granite featuers.  
"She's gone I couldn't help her she healed too quickly and with the blood loss she would probably have become weak"  
My heart shattered collapsing under the weight of this news I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't no I wouldn't believe it.  
"Your lieing she can't be why didn't you save her"  
I threw myself past him and down the stairs landing both feet square on the final step. I peered up only to find the dinning room table empty. Growling under my breathe I stormed the stairs and barked into carlise face "WHERE IS THE BODY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I was being held back by Emmet and Jasper "What do you mean I left her covered on the table"  
"THIS IS SICK SHE IS GONE"  
Bella's small voice piped in "Jake maybe your just not seeing whats in front of your eyes"  
"DON'T YOU START GO LOOK FOR YOURSELF" edward spun to stand protecting bells the pain in her face calmed me I slowly reached for her hand which I found and showed her slowly down the stairs and towards the empty table with the cullens close behind.  
"Jake your right she's gone"  
"But where"  
Alice's eyes stoped looking and became clouded when she came back she pointed towards the patio doors which stood slightly open but not enough to notice.  
"She ran off she's getting thirsty" Shock took me as I burst into my russet wolf form and bounded off at full spped closely followed by carlise and jasper.

Shewolf's POV-

"Why did he save me interfearing hound" I was still bleeding and was somehow thirsting for fresh blood at the same time. Draging my body as I went I didn't get far before that mongrel and his vapmire hord found me I turned my wolf head and for the first time realised he was beautiful in the moonlight wait! what? He just let me survive in agony.

"Stop why are you running I thought you were dead please stop I want to help you"  
"oh a regular good samaritan look at what I will become an undead werewolf hunting blood and killing unable to control"  
"We can help you "  
"Don't you start Doc just let me die"  
"NO! I want to get to know you undead or not"  
His eyes were shining with tears why though I was a mungrel not worth the meat would he love me no matter what I couldn't take it transforming into a human I tumbled into his arms.  
"Can I know your name it would be easier than shewolf"  
"Amaris wing you"  
"Jacob Black welcome to life"1 


End file.
